Monkey Pills
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Crack-fic! Donnie and Mikey do a favor for April, while they're grounded! Leo finds out, and, being the mother-hen he is, goes after them. Just a humorous fic based off a Sam and Cat episode! Rated K-plus for safety. One-Shot! 2k12 verse


_I was watching a Sam & Cat episode and this popped into my head! Sorry I'm not updating a different story, like, well, something else. I'll get to my Sneefee story, but it's not actually on the top of my priorities list, unless someone suggests it. Enjoy!_

 _Summary: April asks a favor of the 2 youngest turtles when they're grounded, and Leo catches them. Being the goody-two-shoes he is, he goes after them._

 _Rated K+_

* * *

"Hey April," Donnie said boredly into his T-Phone, watching as Mikey flipped through channels.

 _"Hey D. Could you do me a favor?"_

"Sure, April, what is it?"

 _"My teacher gave me detention, and I'm calling from the bathroom. You know my aunt, right?"_

"Yeah, she took care of you for a few months. Why?"

 _"Well, she's going to visit_ her _aunt in Colorado. And she's bringing a pet monkey that she bought a bit ago; why, I don't know. That thing's crazy, and I told her I'd pick up some sleeping pills designed for monkeys at the drugstore. Like, by 2 hours from now. Could you get them for me?"_

Donnie glanced at the TV, which was playing _Teen Titans Go!_ "I'll be there in 2 shakes of a turtle's tail!" He hung up and kicked Mikey in the shell to get his attention. "Get a disguise on; we're goin' out."

Mikey's eyes widened. "But we're grounded, remember?"

"Yeah, but April needs us to pick something up for her. We'll be back before you know it. I'll meet you in the Shell Raiser."

* * *

Donnie chuckled as he walked out of the store, pills in hand. He and Mikey stepped into the Shell Raiser, only to gasp when they saw Leo sitting in the driver's seat. "You guys are in so much trouble. Get in, and give me that crap in your hand, Donnie," he growled, eyes flashing angrily.

They quickly complied and Donnie tossed the bag to the little space next to the driver's seat.

As they drove through the heavy traffic, Leo glanced curiously at the bag, his anger letting up. "What's in here? Candy?"

Donnie shook his head frantically as he and Mike shared a panicked look. "No way, Leo. Those are sleeping pills for monkeys! Don't eat 'em!" he exclaimed.

Leo chuckled bitterly. "It's not a good idea to lie to me. *scoffs* Monkey sleeping pills," he muttered as he ate all the contents of the bag.

Don glanced at the heavy traffic anxiously.

Leo yawned after a few minutes. "Is... Is it getting late?" he yawned, swerving out of the way of an idiotic driver.

Mike started to panic; neither he nor Donnie knew how to drive during this kind of traffic, and he didn't really know how to drive it _at all_.

Leo's head drooped, but then snapped back up again. And then it drooped again. "Tired..." he muttered.

His head slumped on the steering wheel and he swerved uncontrollably on the road. Don jumped out of his seat and grabbed the steering wheel. "MIKEY! Get him out of the seat so I can get the pedal!"

"On it!" Mike grabbed Leo and unbuckled his seat-belt, and Leo fell on top of him. Don ignored the struggles of his brother and sat in the seat, the seat-belt automatically buckling around his torso. He got ut of the way of a ton of cars and looked at the GPS; they were gonna be home in a few minutes, if they didn't crash.

Mike finally dragged Leo to the back and sat him in Raph's chair, making sure to steer his way out of the buttons that could _kill people with 1 push_. Leo's head leaned back and he snored softly.

Donnie went on a different, less packed alley, and then remembered that they still needed to get April the pills. "Mikey, I'm gonna drive us home. Put Leo down and try to wake him up while I use the rooftops to get some more of those monkey pills!" he exclaimed, driving down the secret entrance.

Mikey nodded and dragged/carried Leo to the floor outside and started slapping him. Donnie rolled his eyes and went back topside, making his way to the drugstore.

 _'Good thing I kept my disguise on,'_ he thought to himself, looking down at the ridiculously heavy clothing he was wearing to cover up himself.

* * *

Donnie immediately went back to the rooftops and went back towards the nearest manhole cover to the secret entrance. He ran to his brothers, where Leo was moaning his his sleep as Mikey slapped his face once more.

"MIKEY!" Don exclaimed, pulling his brother away from their elder. Leo reached his arms up to rub his face, which Donnie knew must be stinging from the 15-minutes-straight of slaps. "Hey, buddy. You good?"

Leo groaned and opened his eyes. "What was in that bag?" he slurred, the drugs still running through his system.

"Monkey sleeping pills," Mikey stated simply. Leo looked up at him confusedly.

"You guys were sr's (serious) 'bout tha'?" he asked tiredly, sitting up with Donnie's help.

"Yeah. It wasn't candy," Don muttered, before a devious smile came on his face. "Want some more?" he asked mischievously, holding up the new bag.

"NO!"

Mikey chuckled. "How about you two get home. I'll give the pills to April. Hope her aunt doesn't come to the window."

"Actually, she's probably walking home right now. If you run about as fast as you usually do without stopping, she'll probably be at 5th and Maine," Donnie said as he hoisted Leo in a piggyback position, which Leo wanted to protest against but was too tired to.

Mikey gave his immediate older brother a weird look before leaving.

* * *

Leo groaned as they finally got back to the Lair and Donnie dumped him unceremoniously next to Raph on the bench. The hothead glanced at his brothers confusedly. "What I miss?"

"April needed us to get sleeping pills for her aunts monkey because she's visiting _her_ aunt and is taking her monkey with her, and the monkey's crazy, so we need sleeping pills for the monkey and April landed in detention, so we had to get the pills for her. Leo caught us and drove us home, but he thought the pills were candy and ate them in heavy traffic and fell asleep at the wheel, so I had to drive home and Mikey tried to slap him awake and, yeah," Donnie explained to his immediate older brother in one breath.

Raph looked at the 4-day-old pizza in his hand, and stuck his tongue out, dropping it. "I'm going to start eating fresher pizza."

* * *

 _How about you just don't eat any pizza? I don't really like pizza. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Just a crack-fic I came up with yesterday and stuck to. Review, rant, flame, gimme feedback! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


End file.
